


Fighting the Girl in Black with Love

by OneWingRoyal



Category: Muse Dash (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But only slightly because I am a big baby, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Only One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWingRoyal/pseuds/OneWingRoyal
Summary: Marija's been losing sleep, and her partners have taken notice.
Relationships: Buro/Marija, Buro/Marija/Rin, Rin/Buro, Rin/Marija
Kudos: 7





	Fighting the Girl in Black with Love

**Author's Note:**

> No Muse Dash fanfictions on AO3? [thanos voice] Fine, I'll do it myself.
> 
> Also this is my first fanfiction and I'm still figuring out AO3 so pls don't kill me ;w;

Marija gasped and clutched her chest, eyes bugged out of their sockets. Her soft blue hair streamed down her shoulders, but she couldn’t help but notice that it was stringy and greasy from a night of sweating buckets in her sleep. She couldn’t see much of her own bedroom in the darkness of night; her eyes caught the boxy outline of a dresser here, the curve of her violin case there. It was just enough to know that she wasn’t being chased for now. She had that little sliver of normalcy to cling to, that being that she was in her mundane apartment, sleeping like any other person.  
She felt a sense of duty to constantly, continually spend her days fighting the monsters of her world, and after months she was proud of being quite good at it. But there was something chilling about the other women that would arise to fight back, to keep wrong what Marija fought to make right. Were they women? Were they even of the same species as Marija? Was… was that girl of the same species as Marija? The Girl in Black, the one that had been formed of her own corrupted code, with those piercing lilac eyes? No, she couldn’t be, not with the way that she haunted Marija’s dreams so easily. She had to be a monster, just like the others.  
Consciously, Marija steadied her breathing, grasping at her own chest and pushing it down as her lungs exhaled, but as soon as her heart stopped beating out its raucous rhythm, the exhaustion of being awake at such an odd hour of the morning set in and she plopped down onto the bed again, arms outstretched. Her jaw hung slightly open and her lips parted. No. She couldn’t stay like this, especially not in the morning when Rin and Buro woke up. She was their rock, the one that kept logical and calm in stressful situations, and she couldn’t exactly be that for them if she finally cracked and lost it, if she became like the Girl in Black, now could she?  
“Yaaaaawn~ Bad dreams again, Mari-chan?” Marija jumped at the sudden interruption of the silence. Oh god, it was her again. She was coming back, she was going to hurt those she loved, she was going to destroy her world and burn everything down and --  
All of those thoughts popped into Marija’s head with the span of half a second, just enough time to where Marija felt stupid when she saw Buro. That shame turned to guilt when she realized that she had woken the other girl up; from underneath the tornado of pink hair, she could see that Buro barely had one eye cracked open to peek out at her partner.  
“Yes,” Marija said simply, almost professionally. “Just another nightmare. Nothing serious.” She didn’t need to get further into it than that. She had already started bottling the emotions as soon as she’d woken up. But Buro wrapping her arms around Marija’s torso and nuzzling her chest threatened to break that tight seal.  
“I’m sorry, baby,” Buro muttered, pouting slightly against Marija’s nightshirt. She couldn’t exactly empathize with Mari since all of her dreams were about strolling with Ola in a field of posies and candy, but seeing someone she cared for so sad made her sad too. “You wanna talk about it?”  
“No, Buro,” was Marija’s response, curt as ever. The way Marija saw it, if she let one single trouble escape her lips, she would end up blabbing about every one of her feelings, and even if she knew Buro would never judge her for that, she would judge herself for as long as she lived.  
“Okie dokie,” Buro said, but they both still knew that something was wrong. The last thing that would help that was getting into an argument, Buro also knew. The pink puffball just held Marija closer and slipped a hand under Marija’s night shirt to rest firmly on her stomach, hugging her like a big teddy bear.  
Marija let out a sigh and soundless tears began to slip down her cheeks into the sheets below. Of course she could never resist how adorable Buro is. She rested a hand in that fluffy hair and pressed a kiss to Buro’s forehead.  
“I love you so much, Bubu,” she let out, not even noticing that she did. Buro kissed Marija’s clavicle, taking a lock of blue hair and wrapping it around her chubby finger.  
“I love you too, Mari-chan,” Buro said, beaming.  
“Eh? I didn’t say anything…” Marija murmured, already half-asleep again.  
“Yes you did,” Buro replied adamantly. “You said ‘I love you so much, Bubu baby, because I am a big dumb gay lesbian.’” Marija hissed out a sigh but couldn’t help smiling.  
“Now I know you’re lying.”  
“Hmph.” Buro pouted but still hugged Marija tightly. “I know you were thinking that! Shut up!” After finishing her sentence, she got a hand pressed into her face from the other side of the bed.  
“You shut the fuck up, Buro,” Rin grumbled under her breath, having awoken just enough from the commotion to be pissed at her situation. “Both of you losers shut the fuck up. It’s still 3 hours before our alarm goes off, and I’m gonna kill you both if your yakking gets in the way of my performance tomorrow.” Marija couldn’t help but chuckle; how was that empty threat still so loving coming from Rin? She parted Rin’s blonde hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead too, only for the other girl to ruin the romantic mood and bury her face right in Marija’s cleavage. Marija rolled her eyes. Can’t say that she wasn’t expecting this.  
“Hey, no fair,” Buro whined, and after some half-hearted squabbling, they each laid their head on one side of Marija’s chest, the tips of their noses barely touching, and fell right back asleep.  
Marija would never be free of her duty; she had resigned herself to the fact that no matter how hard she fought, the boss monsters of the world would never truly be gone. But if her career would end up being as a half violinist, half magical girl, fighting the forces of evil with those that she loved the most, then she could definitely think of worse ways to spend one’s life...


End file.
